The Stepbrother of My Choice
by shirayuki haruna
Summary: Sakura saat berumur 9 tahun mendapatkan cobaan berat dalam mengurus Haruno Corp yang dulunya milik almarhum orangtuanya. Dalam keadaan masih berumur 9 tahun, mau tak mau ia memutuskan untuk menuruti isi surat wasiat dari orangtuanya itu. Mind to RnR?


WOAAAHHH! #lebaymode:on Ini fic perdanaku di tahun 2011 hoy! #nari-narisambilnebarinbunga

Kalau boleh curhat, kok setiap mau publish fic pasti agak gregetan ya? Maklum plinplan! Yaudah... nggak usah banyak bacot!

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**The Stepbrother of My Choice © Shirayuki Haruna**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, Sakura's POV, typo's, GaJe, OOC, aneh, dll  
**

**Main Pairing: SasuSaku**

**

* * *

**

**~PROLOG~**

Surat itu, surat wasiat dari ayah dan ibuku, membuatku terombang-ambing dalam perasaan yang tak menentu. Sekarang aku sedang menyeleksi orang-orang di sini yang pas untuk dijadikan kakak tiriku. Tentu saja aku memilihnya dengan teliti—ah mungkin lebih pantas jika dengan hati-hati dan cocok dengan kriteriaku.

Oke, aku akan mengenalkan diriku. Aku Haruno Sakura, walau sulit untuk mengakuinya, kuakui aku memiliki rambut merah muda dan itu memang nyata, real, tidak disemir dan mata emeraldku ini adalah turunan dari ibuku. Yang paling penting aku adalah orang yang mempengaruhi kesuksesan Haruno Corp. Ya, aku adalah direktur dari Haruno Corp. Pasti kalian tidak akan percaya jika kalian melihat ukuran tubuhku yang seperti berumur sembilan tahun ini—err… lebih tepatnya bukan seperti, tapi memang sembilan tahun. Kaget? Tentu saja orang **normal **yang mendengarnya akan kaget dan tidak akan percaya, hmm, seperti yang sudah aku katakan tadi 'kan?

Entahlah, apa yang bisa membuatku menjadi pemimpin Haruno Corp di saat umurku baru sembilan tahun. Hanya satu yang membuatku yakin aku bisa menjadi seperti ini. Ya, hanya satu, sebenarnya ayah dan ibuku suka mencengkokiku dengan berlembar-lembar—atau mungkin beribulembar—kertas berisikan tentang tulisan-tulisan yang sangat-sangatlah berat untuk anak kecil yang berumur 5 tahun—yang lebih identik dengan buku seperti dongeng-dongeng-an—bahkan anak itu belum bisa bicara dengan lancar dalam mengucapkan kalimat .

Jenius? Aku rasa tidak. Rasanya hal ini seperti orang-orang yang memaksaku untuk memakan 1000 ton makanan paling pahit daripada obat ke dalam mulutku. Kalimat yang aku katakan barusan aneh, eh? Sekali lagi aku jelaskan, walau aku direktur Haruno Corp aku masih memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan yang dimiliki umur 9 tahun. Salah satunya meminum obat.

Nah, sampai mana tadi? Oh iya, kembali ke hubungan antara _surat wasiat ayah dan ibuku_ dengan _memilih kakak tiri_. Jawabannya mudah, ya… walau sempat menentangnya, ehem… kutekankan lagi **SEMPAT MENENTANGNYA** dan itu pun aku berubah pikiran karena orang-orang lancang itu, terimakasih untuk orang-orang itu karena kalian aku berubah pikiran. Aku berniat memilih kakak tiriku untuk menggantikanku atau memabantuku mengurus Haruno Corp. Muda sepertiku tak apalah, tapi akan lebih baik jika lebih tua dariku, kalau bisa lebih tua tiga tahun. Aku harap—aku tidak ingin punya kakak yang sudah om-om.

Dan susahnya di panti ini aku tidak menemukan kriteria kakak idamanku—bukan hanya untuk berkerja atau membantuku saja, sudah kuingatkan aku gadis berusia 9 tahun, tentulah wajar jika ingin mempunyai kakak seperti pangeran di dongeng-dongeng.

Hampir saja kaki kecilku hendak meninggalkan dari tempat itu—untuk mencari di tempat lainnya—kalau saja aku tak melihat sosok itu. Mata emeraldku untuk sesaat menatap takjub pemuda yang berada di dekat pintu masuk, kebetulan dia sangat cocok dengan kriteriaku itu. Tampan, tenang, dan sepertinya pintar—bisa dilihat dari caranya yang membaca buku ensiklopedi yang terlalu berat untuk anak seumurannya.

BINGO!

_**

* * *

Saku-chan, maaf, ayah dan ibu tidak bisa menepati janji untuk kembali tepat waktu**_

_**Mungkin, Saku-chan tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan kami**_

_**Perhatikan tulisan ini baik-baik**_

_**Jika Saku-chan kesulitan mengurus Haruno Corp**_

_**Walau ini keputusan yang menyulitkan bagi kami**_

_**Maukah Saku-chan mencari kakak tiri?**_

_**Semoga usul kami bisa sedikit meringankan beban Saku-chan**_

_**Maaf…**_

_**~Ayah dan Ibu~

* * *

**_

Ayah, Ibu, aku telah menemukannya!

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

Ficnya GaJe ya? Maaf pendek! Soalnya ini baru prolog. :D

Kalau boleh jujur Sakuranya terlalu pintar untuk umur 9 tahun ya? Lihat perkembangan sajalah~

Akhirnya fic ini bisa kubuat juga. Ide ini datang secara mengalir ketika ada di sana, yah walau ada buntunya juga sih—karena ada hal yang kurang aku mengerti secara pasti. Semoga bisa mengurangi kekurangan tersebut. Yah, moga-moga fic ini bisa terus berlanjut. Amin! Thanks to Kakkoii-chan yang lagi-lagi mbantuin aku! Pasti ngrepotin ya? Apalagi nanyanya nggak jelas, sok malu-malu gitu. #blush

Butuh review berupa kritik, saran, komentar, dan sejenisnya!

Mind to RnR?


End file.
